1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulating wire separator apparatus for piping systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an insulating wire separator apparatus for piping systems having an improved construction and structure, to protect buried pipes and cable from becoming damaged or melted from an accidental electrical charge or a lightning strike.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices are known for use in attaching wires to pipe. Such wires are used as tracer wire, so as to permit detection of underground buried plastic piping systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,880 to Senninger teaches a water supply line fastener. In this device, a large pipe clip and smaller clips are shown attached to an arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,545 to Patton teaches a conduit hanging apparatus. The apparatus includes a pair of brackets securing a pipe in the middle, and for securing additional cables on either side.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,590 to Przewodek teaches a retaining clip with multiple clamps. In this patent, plastic clips are used to secure and anchor pipe and wire bundles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,383 to Rainville teaches a space saver service clamp. In this patent, a support member has clamp portions for retaining three separate pipes or wire bundles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,587 to Schaty et al. teaches a clip for pipes and cables. In this device, resilient support members are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,208 to Cordes et al. teaches a spacer mounting for elongated elements such as electrical cable bundles. In this patent, a mounting structure includes a snap on feature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,556 to Colley teaches a bicycle clamp. This device includes a pair of clamp portions to connect a bicycle rack to a bicycle frame portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,241 to Bisping teaches interlocking clamps for piping and cable. In this patent, block-like members are engageable using dovetail-like joints.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,330 to Kujawski teaches a wire harness conduit and tube bundle. A large conduit-engaging portion supports a plurality of smaller tube holder portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,542 to Gehres teaches a hose separator clip. A pair of separable portions can be engaged to clamp three pipes at spaced intervals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,892 to Nelson teaches a fish rod transport clamp. This clamp has receptacles for four rods.